


Fight Club.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [43]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), General Hospital (TV 1963), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Reagan disappears for three months and joins the one thing her friends and family would expect her to join. Will they find her in time or will it be too late.
Relationships: Ares (John Wick)/Original Male Character(s), Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Emily Junk/Serenity, Harrison Chase/Original Male Characters, Kate Kane/Reagan, Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan, Sophie Moore/Veracity (Pitch Perfect)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot which is turning into a two chapter story. I hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at the hold up Mark's in there talking and joking around with Mary and Luke as Reagan walks in and over to the counter as she gets there she orders her drink 

seeing her Mark excuse's himself and walks over to her as he gets to her he wraps his arm around her shoulders getting her to look at him.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. Mind if i sit?  
Reagan: No.

(He sits down next to her and looks at her.)

Mark: Okay what did Kate do this time?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: She broke up with me.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Sophie!  
Reagan: Sophie!  
Mark: I'm sorry. It's just Sophie's been having her own what if moment.

(Reagan looks at him.)

Reagan: She has been?  
Mark: Yeah. I didn't think she'd actually go and tell Kate but.  
Reagan: Yeah i know. Kate told me just before we got back together she's had her what if moment's off an on but.  
Mark: She's never followed through with them?  
Reagan: Nope. So whose Sophie hoping to try and get back with after her what if moment?  
Mark: I don't know. She hasn't said. But i have a feeling it's Tyler.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: Oh god Mark i'm sorry.  
Mark: No it's fine. I can tell he's still in love with her i'm not about to keep them away from each other. At least not like Swanson is with Calamity and Beca.

(She looks over at him and gets annoyed.)

Reagan: She hasn't dumped him yet?  
Mark: Nope.  
Reagan: Gees. What the hell is wrong with him?  
Mark: I don't know. And everytime i see him with her all i wanna do is go over there an punch his damn lights out.   
Reagan: I've seen Calamity and I've seen the way she looks at her.  
Mark: She's upset and she has every right to be.  
Reagan: Yeah i know that.

(As they continue to talk Jesse walks over to the counter and Mark takes his chance to go and over to talk to the Bellas.)

Reagan: I'll keep him distracted.  
Mark: Are right.

(He walks over to them and sits down next to Beca who starts laughing at him.)

Mark: So why you still with captain weenie?

(The other Bellas start laughing at her face.)

Beca: I'm not.   
Mark: No.  
Beca: No. I broke up with him last night.  
Mark: So why the hell is he still clued to you like you two are still together?  
Chloe: He's only doing it because Evermoist is in the building.  
Mark: They are?  
Chloe: Their in the corner.

(Mark looks over at them and laughs. Mark sends Reagan a text and she looks behind her in the corner to see them there and laughs.)

Beca: And because of him i haven't been able to go over and talk to her.  
Mark: Well he's still busy so come on. Aubrey why don't you and Stacie follow us over there.  
Aubrey: Sure thing.

(They all get up and walk over to the band in question as they get to them Mark hugs Veracity getting her to laugh at him.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. Beca's been wanting to come and talk to Calamity but Jesse's been clued to her hip.

(She looks over at him and gets annoyed.)

Veracity: She's actually outside on the phone right now. I can go out with you and be there while you're there talking.  
Beca: That would be great.

(She gets up and they walk outside Jesse still being none the wiser that Beca left the rest of the Bellas to go and talk to Evermoist or more so their lead singer. 

Outside Beca and Veracity walk up to Calamity whose on the phone seeing them she hangs up and looks at Beca.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Beca: Hi. Can you watch the door?  
Veracity: You bet.

(She walks over to the door as Beca grabs her hand getting her to smile at her.)

Calamity: What you think Jesse's going to do if he finds out about this?  
Beca: Right now i really don't care.

(She kisses her getting her to smile at her seeing them kissing Veracity laughs at them as Kate walks up to her with Julia and Sophie behind her.)

Kate: What?  
Veracity: They've been together this whole time and Jesse doesn't know.

(Kate looks over at them and laughs.)

Julia: I'm almost afraid of what he'll do when he finds out.  
Veracity: More and likely make her break up with her.  
Sophie: Yeah good luck with that.

(They laugh as they walk back inside of the club as they walk in they pull away from each other as Mark walks out and looks at them then waves at them as he keeps an 

eye on the door to make sure Jesse doesn't come and interrupt them being together. Back inside Reagan turns and sees Kater there with Julia and Sophie and gets upset 

but now knows that Sophie was having her own what if moment so she can't fault her for trying to take Kate away from her. Back outside Calamity and Beca are headed 

back in as Mark walks back inside as they walk in Beca let's her hand go and walks off towards the other Bella's as Aubrey and Stacie walk back over to them as well as 

they get there Beca sits down and looks at Calamity and smiles to herself.)

Chloe: Feel better?  
Beca: Much.  
Chloe: Are right.

(They get back to talking as Jesse walks back over to them and sits next to Beca who looks annoyed the minute he sits down again. Over by Mark and Reagan he walks up 

to her and sits down next to her.)

Mark: So did Captain wennie notice she was missing?  
Reagan: No. He was mostly clued to his phone.  
Mark: Oh good. So i won't have to deck him.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: Anyway. I really am sorry about you and Kate Reagan.  
Reagan: Thanks.  
Mark: You bet.  
Reagan: Did you ever have one of those?  
Mark: One of what?  
Reagan: A what if moment?  
Mark: I think anyone who has that one ex they wish they could have back. But don't think about it until it's too late.  
Reagan: And whose your's?

(Mark looks at her and laughs. Then he looks back at Veracity whose talking and joking around with her bandmates as he turns and looks at Reagan again.)

Mark: She's the one ex i wish i could have back.  
Reagan: Why can't you?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I was told to stay away from her.  
Reagan: By who?  
Mark: Him.

(He points over at Jesse and Reagan looks at him annoyed then back at Mark.)

Reagan: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's fine. We all move on right.  
Reagan: Not if you don't want.

(He looks at her and then over at Veracity.)

Mark: She's seeing someone else.  
Reagan: Oh.

(He smiles at her. Over the next couple of hours Mark and Reagan sit there talking and joking around until she sees Kate and then looks at Mark.)

Reagan: I'm gonna go.  
Mark: Okay. Want me to walk you home?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Cool.

(He pays their drinks and they both leave the club. As they leave Kate watches them leave and gets upset and Sophie knows why.)

Sophie: Hey.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: You realize i didn't tell you how i felt just so you could break up with Reagan.   
Kate: I know. But i told her when we got back together that i had been having this what if moment for over two years and i kept putting it off until you said 

something.

(Sophie looks at her and laughs.)

Sophie: Why didn't you ever say anything?  
Kate: Tyler!

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Sophie: Kate we split up.  
Kate: Yeah i know. And you told me as such. Well not me persay. But you told Batwoman and i just told you i'm Batwoman.

(Sophie laughs at her.)

Sophie: I'm gonna be honest here.  
Kate: Okay.  
Sophie: I've kind of are ready knew.  
Kate: Oh come on.  
Sophie: I'm sorry Kate but you're not good at hiding it.  
Kate: I thought i'd gotten better at hiding who i am.  
Sophie: Nope. Mary know?  
Kate: Yeah she does. And she's actually been okay with it.   
Sophie: You ever going to tell?  
Kate: No. And after what he did that night over at the stadium. I thought we could work together hell i actually saw myself telling him one day.  
Sophie: Well i won't tell him.  
Kate: I know you won't. But don't tell Luke i told you.  
Sophie: I won't. And like i said i didn't tell you how i still felt about you just to have you break up with Reagan. So if we never do us again i'm okay with that.

(Kate looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: Seriously.  
Sophie: Yeah. Seriously. But if we do i won't screw it up again.

(Kate smiles at her. And does something she's been wanting to do the last two years she's been back in Gotham and kisses her as their kissing Veracity looks over at 

them and laughs.)

Veracity: Looks like Kate's finally giving Sophie that second chance.

(They all look over at her and smile at her.)

Charity: Too bad it involved breaking Reagan's heart again.  
Veracity: Yeah.   
Serenity: speaking of ex's.  
Veracity: What?  
Serenity: When you gonna finally follow through on your own what if moment.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: If i were to ever give into my what if moment with an ex it wouldn't be with Austin.  
Serenity: I wasn't talking about Austin Vera.

(She looks at her and smiles at her.)

Veracity: Mark wouldn't be a what if moment. He'd be the one i want to be with the rest of my life.

(They look at her and smile at her as Charity hugs her getting her to smile at her. Over by Reagan's motel they walk in and he walks her to her room as they get there 

she grabs out her key and looks at him.)

Reagan: Thank you.  
Mark: For what?  
Reagan: Listening to me complain about Kate and Sophie.  
Mark: You're welcome. Besides in between you complaining about Kate and Sophie you helped me get Beca over to Calamity without Jesse noticing.  
Reagan: Yeah. Anyway. Night.  
Mark: Night. I'll see you tomorrow.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay later.  
Reagan: Later.

(He walks off to go back to his place as Reagan calls out to him again.)

Reagan: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: You wanna come in for a drink. I know we were just at Kate's club but.  
Mark: Na. I should really be getting home. I gotta work in the morning.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: Night Reagan.  
Reagan: Night.

(As he walks off he stops and turns towards her room and walks back over to it as he gets there he knocks on the door and she opens it to find Mark there.)

Mark: I changed my mind night cap sounds fine.

(She moves out of his way and let's him into the room as he walks in she closes the door behind him and he looks at it.)

Mark: Kate!  
Reagan: Yeah. She came looking for journal.  
Mark: Let me guess.  
Reagan: I had are ready given it to Magpie.  
Mark: And let me guess she's out and enjoying her freedom.  
Reagan: You could say that.  
Mark: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Reagan: I screwed up really bad Mark. And she still gave me another chance.  
Mark: But.  
Reagan: I know you said Sophie is having of her what if moment's but.   
Mark: What?  
Reagan: Like you said we all have our what if moment's and there's always that one ex we wish we could get back but can't.  
Mark: You talking about Ares?  
Reagan: I am. I keep telling myself i wish i had told Ares how i felt before she was killed and i wouldn't be having this what if moment with me wanting to know if she 

felt the sameway about me.

(He looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Mark: I'm sorry Reagan.  
Reagan: Don't be. I mean it's not your fault she's dead. She's dead because of John Wick and his need to get back at Santino for burning down his house.  
Mark: Yeah. It wasn't Santino who burned down John's house.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Reagan: What?  
Mark: It wasn't Santino who burned it down.  
Reagan: Well than who was it?  
Mark: It was me.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: And before you ask why didn't i say anything. I did try and tell him. But he wouldn't have any of it. Santino had stabbed him in the back and put that 7 million 

dollar contract out on him.

Reagan: You tried to tell John it wasn't Santino and he didn't listen to you.  
Mark: No. I told Winston. He even said that he wouldn't listen to me. But i knew i had to try and kind of get him to back off.  
Reagan: And seeing as to how their both dead.  
Mark: He didn't listen to me and he didn't back off.  
Reagan: I miss her so damn much Mark.

(He grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him. As their hugging Mark gives off a sign of relief knowing that he finally told someone the truth about what 

happened the night Santino went to collect on his marker then they pull away from each other he looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: And if i'm being completely honest here Reagan.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: I think Ares felt the same way about you.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Reagan: Really?  
Mark: Really. I could tell how much you mean't to her. I could see it in her eyes after John stabbed her.  
Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: She told me to tell you that she loves you.

(She looks at him and then sits down on the bed he walks over to her and kneels down in front of her.)

Reagan: She loved me and i didn't even know.  
Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: I told her tell you herself. But she begged me to take Santino out of there and out of John's reach. But I. I couldn't leave her there to fight him alone so 

Santino sent me back towards her only when i got back there. She was are ready down and he had pulled the fucken knife out of her chest. 

(She looks at him and feels even worse for him given how he felt about Santino.)

Mark: I loved him Reagan i did. And because of Wick i lost someone i loved.  
Reagan: I'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: I'd lie and say it's okay. But it's really not. 

(She hugs him getting him to smile at her then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I better go before i do something that could cost me my bestfriend.  
Reagan: Me or Kate?  
Mark: Kate! I love you Reagan i do. But Kate's another friend i don't think i could handle losing.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: Are right.

(He gets up then turns to leave as he walks out of the room as he walks out he closes the door and leans his against it then he turns and walks off before he does 

something stupid and walks back in that could cost him is friendship with Kate and whatever chance he has at getting Veracity back.)

Three months later. 

(It's been three months since Kate and Reagan broke up again and Kate decided to give Sophie a second chance after giving Sophie another chance they've both been 

enjoying the time they've had together for the first time in the two years since Kate moved back to Gotham she's finally happy she's with the woman she's with the 

woman she's been wanting to be with since she got back. As for Reagan following after her break up from Kate Reagan up and left Gotham without such a goodbye which 

through all of her friends and family. After Reagan left Mark took off to go and try to find her and for three months he kept up his search for his bestfriend but 

couldn't find her but in his search for Reagan he ran into someone both him and Reagan hate very much for Ares and Santino's death but didn't do or say much of 

anything to him as he turned to leave he said something to him and Mark punched him sending him to the ground as he went down he looked up at him.)

Mark: Santino and Ares are dead because of you.  
John: He burned down my house.  
Mark: Actually John it was me who burned it down not Santino. 

(He looks at him and then looks off in shock at what Mark told him.)

John: I.   
Mark: I loved him.   
John: Mark!  
Mark: My bestfriend lost the woman she loved all because of you and your need to get back at him.  
John: He stabbed me in the back.  
Mark: Did you expect anything else from him?  
John: Well no.   
Mark: We all know the limits we're willing to take or the lives we take. If you set out to make mine and Reagan's lives miserable. Congrats you successed.

(Then he pushes past him and down the street. After three months of not being able to find Reagan Mark went back to Gotham a little worse for wear after arriving at 

Kane tower Mark walks off of the elevator and into Kate's office seeing her there he knocks on the door getting her to look up at him.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Hi.

(He walks into the office more and looks at him seeing how he looks she walks over to him.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: No worries. I was driving up into Gotham when i saw someone getting beaten on and with it being broad daylight out there.  
Kate: You thought you'd stop and help them?  
Mark: Yeah. I mean Batwoman can't go out during the day.  
Kate: She can't but it be little hard to see the bat signal.

(He looks at her and laughs but then stops as his lip starts hurting and she walks off to go and get him so ice for his lip. Seconds later she comes and hands him the 

ice.)

Mark: Thanks.  
Kate: You're welcome.   
Mark: You handed this to me nicer then you did to Luke.

(She laughs at him.)

Kate: You didn't interrupt my date with Reagan either.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Still no luck?  
Mark: No and I looked everywhere. I have a contact of mine in Port Charles trying if see if they can't locate her.  
Kate: You talking about Jason?  
Mark: His wife actually. She's a PI.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: She's actually really good at what she does. I just hope she can find her.

(He places the ice pack onto his lip.)

Mark: How are things here anyway?  
Kate: The normal. My dad's still being a dick about Batwoman and won't let up on the fact that she's saved more lives in Gotham then the Crows have in the last several 

years they've been around.

Mark: Yeah. I even have Kara keeping an eye out for Reagan. Still nothing on their end.  
Kate: What about Oliver?  
Mark: Kate their all keeping their eyes open for her. If she's around. She's doing a very good job of hiding and i have no idea on where the hell she is.  
Kate: I'd ask about?  
Mark: Ever since Lex blew up the DEO they don't really have anything to help them other then Kara.  
Kate: Great.  
Mark: Yeah. Alex said they'll keep looking and when they get a hit on something they'll call and tell you.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Kate: Thank you.  
Mark: You bet. Anyway. How are things with you and Sophie going?

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Their not.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: We broke up again.

(He looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Mark: Let me guess?  
Kate: He was a big part of the reason why we broke up again.  
Mark: He use the Batwoman can't have a girlfriend card again?  
Kate: Very much so. That and.  
Mark: Shit.  
Kate: Yeah. My dad almost caught us kissing while i was in the suit.  
Mark: Now now Kate do i have to go and kick Batwoman's butt.  
Kate: Sure i'd love to see you try.  
Mark: Oh please i'd get my ass handed to me.

(She laughs at him then calms down.)

Kate: You know I've missed you these three months.  
Mark: Well i'm glad someone has.  
Kate: Yeah Veracity.  
Mark: I love her Kate.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I know you do. But when you left to go and search for Reagan.  
Mark: Austin showed back up right?  
Kate: Yeah. He said all the right things. She was gonna give him another chance had it not been for my father.  
Mark: Oh so there is an upset to your father being the head of the Crows.  
Kate: Yeah. He flat out told Austin to stay the hell away from Veracity.  
Mark: Is he?  
Kate: I doubt it.

(He nods his head at her. As his phone goes off he grabs it out of his pocket and looks to see who it is then answers it.)

Mark: Sam!

(Kate looks at him.)

Sam: Hey. I was just talking to Chase and they've been investigating this fight club.  
Mark: Fight Club?  
Sam: Yeah it's an under ground and very illegal fight club.  
Mark: How far under ground?  
Sam: Not as under ground as they might think.  
Mark: They move around.  
Sam: Yeah. They've been trying to put a stop to it but.  
Mark: I know with them being under ground there's noway the police can get to them and break up the ring before they disband.  
Sam: Yeah.  
Mark: So what you call me for?  
Sam: Because me and Jason saw someone walking out of one of the warehouses here and.  
Mark: Sam!  
Sam: Mark it was Reagan.

(He falls silent on the other end.)

Mark: She still in Port Charles?  
Sam: I think so. And if she's not she's more an likely traveling with it.  
Mark: Yeah are right i'll call her brother and we'll head out there.  
Sam: Okay.

(Then they hang up. As they hang up he looks at Kate.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: Well I know where Reagan is.  
Kate: Where?  
Mark: Port Charles.

(They both rush from her office head out to go and pack up their bags to go and get Reagan. On the elevator Mark calls Oliver who answers right away.)

Oliver: Mark!  
Mark: I know where Reagan is.  
Oliver: Where?  
Mark: Port Charles.  
Oliver: What the hell is she doing there?  
Mark: You're not gonna like it.  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: I'll explain it all when we see you.  
Oliver: Okay.

(Then he hangs up as the elevator reaches them and they both walk onto it once their on she pushes for the garage.)

Mark: You are right?  
Kate: I will be once we get Reagan back.  
Mark: We will.

(She nods her head at him.)

Three hours later over in Port Charles.

(Mark Kate and Oliver walk off of the elevator in Sam and Jason's building as they walk off they head over to their apartment as they get there Mark knocks on the 

door.)

Mark: Now when one of them answers don't rush them. They have kids.

(Oliver looks at him and nods his head as Sam opens the door.)

Sam: Come in.

(They walk into the apartment as they walk in she closes the door and looks at them.)

Mark: Have guys seen her since last night?  
Sam: No. Which means if she's still here in Port Charles.  
Mark: She can be anywhere here. Mainly if she's been laying low.  
Sam: Yeah.   
Kate: My question is what the hell is she even apart of this fight club?  
Mark: There's a lot of reasons as to why someone would be apart of a fight club.  
Oliver: And that is?  
Mark: Let out your anger.   
Sam: But the more you're apart of it the more angry you get.  
Kate: Other than mine and her break up. What else could anger her enough to wanna do this?  
Mark: Ares!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the final chapter of Fight club i hope you enjoy it.

Mark: Ares!

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: Ares!  
Mark: Believe it or not Kate there was one time where Reagan was in love with someone else. And the way she lost her didn't make it any better for her.  
Kate: She told me how you two lost them i just didn't think she still had so much anger left in her.  
Mark: Believe it or not Kate i have a lot of it in me.

(She looks at him and then looks off not sure of what to say to him.)

Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. We all have anger in us. We just never know how to get it out. And if this is Reagan's way of doing that than.  
Kate: I just didn't think this would be something she'd do.  
Mark: I didn't either and given by the look on Oliver's face i don't even think this is how he would of figured she'd get a lot of anger out.  
Kate: I know why she's so angry. But what about you?  
Mark: I was there when Wick went after Santino.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: My task was to protect Santino at all cost but instead of doing what she had asked me to do i ran back towards her to try and protect her from Wick. But by the 

time i had gotten back to where they were she was sitting there on the floor bleeding out from where he stabbed her in the chest.

Kate: She was bleeding out?  
Mark: He had pulled the knife out of her chest. And then after he left her there to die. He went after Santino. I once again tried to get the continental to try and 

save at one person but i couldn't even do that in time. By the time i got there Wick had are ready shot him in the head.

(She looks at him and can tell that day is still with him.)

Mark: A lot of people say if you talk about it all of the anger will go away.  
Kate: But.  
Mark: It's been four years since he killed them and that anger is still there. Sometimes it gets so bad that i wanna throw someones face into a wall. Mainly his.  
Kate: Maybe you should put the suit on?  
Mark: No. I think i'll leave that to you and Oliver.

(She looks at him and laughs as they continue to talk to Sam as Jason walks into the apartment which gets them to turn and look at him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Jason: Hey.

(He gets up and shakes his hand.)

Jason: Sam fill you guys in?  
Mark: Yeah. Any other sign of her since last night?  
Jason: No. We've been trying to lay low and make sure she doesn't spot us.  
Mark: Yeah okay.  
Sam: We're gonna find out where Reagan is Mark.  
Mark: I know that.

(They nod their heads at him. Over the next couple of days Mark helps PCPD try and find Reagan as their looking Oliver calls his family back in Starling city trying to 

see if any illegal fight clubs have shown up there but when they say nothing's shown up he hangs up with them and continues to help out when he can. In between them 

trying to locate Reagan Veracity and her bandmates had arrived in Port Charles to see if they can't be of any help in locating Reagan. When they got the okay to help 

them out Mark and Chase showed Calamity the last time either same or Jason saw her.)

Calamity: She was in a fight club?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Chase: Only thing is.   
Calamity: What?  
Mark: By the time they get a lock on where the latest fight club is.  
Calamity: Their cleared out.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: Great.  
Mark: Yeah. Trying to find out where these things are is complete nightmare.  
Calamity: Ever thought about joining one?

(He looks at her and then to Chase.)

Chase: Mark apart of an illegal fight club?  
Calamity: Yeah. I mean he's in the right type of shape of someone who would have enough anger in him for them.

(Chase looks at him and looks him over.)

Mark: I'm not joining up with this.  
Chase: Why not?  
Mark: And you stop checking me out or i'm telling Willow.

(He looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: All i'm saying is that.  
Mark: Yeah i know. It's just. I don't want to mess up my pretty face.

(Chase walks off laughing at Calamity's face and she punches him making him laugh.)

Mark: Ow.  
Calamity: Yes we get it you're pretty. But not what i mean't.  
Mark: Yeah i know what you mean't it's just. Those can offly dangerous and even deadly.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: Normally with Fight Club's it's to the death. And i'm not really ready to die.  
Calamity: I know you're not. But Mark come on this is something you guys need to shut down before someone actually does die and i know you. You wouldn't be able to 

live with yourself if something seriously happened to Reagan.

Mark: I also wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you or to them.  
Calamity: I realize that.  
Mark: Calamity! I've lost enough people in my life to know that grieve doesn't end. There isn't a day where i don't think about Santino and Ares.  
Calamity: I know that. I just i know what Reagan means to Kate and i can tell with Reagan being a part of this is really bothering her.  
Mark: I know it is.

(She smiles at him as he hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: How mad would you be if you found out Sophie and Vera were.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I wouldn't mind at all. I like Sophie she treated Kate right and to be honest.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: She's a lot better for Vera then Austin was.  
Calamity: This is true.  
Mark: But yeah. It's fine.   
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. 

(She turns and walks off as Mark sits there thinking about what Calamity said and gets up to go and talk to Jordan. As he gets to her office he knocks on the door.)

Jordan: It's open.

(Mark walks into the office and closes the door behind him.)

Jordan: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. My friend Calamity got me thinking about what we can do in order to try and stop the fight club.  
Jordan: How?  
Mark: I know this is dangerous and very deadly. But what if i went in.

(She looks at him then looks off as she stands up to walk over to the front of her desk.)

Jordan: Can you think clearly while under?  
Mark: I can.  
Jordan: Mark have you ever done under cover work?  
Mark: I worked for a secret government agency for close to seven years and while working for them i went undercover to work along side a mob boss.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Jordan: But you're sure you can do this.  
Mark: I can do this. And i know i will have to lay low and try not to draw attention to myself.  
Jordan: You were able to do it while you worked for the DEO?  
Mark: Wasn't easy. But i managed it.

(She nods her head at him.)

Jordan: Okay. You wanna use your actual name of change it?  
Mark: It's better if i use my normal name. They find out it's not my name i'm a dead man either way.

(She nods her head at him.)

Jordan: Okay. Just be careful.  
Mark: I will be.

(Then he turns and walks out of the office. Over the next several days after being given permission to go undercover Mark found out where the latest Fight is going to 

be after finding out he called up and told Chase who said he'd meet him in their meeting spot careful not to draw unwanted attention he walked over to the pier where 

he'd be meeting Chase. Over the last several days since Mark started working along side them in order to try and finally put an end to the fight club both him and 

Chase have grown closer which surprised a lot of their friends with them growing closer the more their friends have picking on them the more they pick at them the more 

they throw back at them which shuts them up.)

Over at the Pier.

(Mark walks out and over to the water and looks around as he's waiting for him Mark keeps an eye out for anyone who followed him but he doesn't see anyone he looks at 

his phone and gets a text from someone he hasn't seen in the last four to five months.)

Unknown: (Text) When you're free come find me. I need too tell you something.  
Mark: (Text) I will.

(Then he sends it as he waits for Chase to show up. Then he gets a response back.)

Unknown: (Text) Thank you.

(He smiles at it as he sends one back and then puts his phone away as Chase turns the corner and walks over to him.)

Chase: You ready for this?  
Mark: As i'll ever be.  
Chase: Okay good.   
Mark: I'll be okay. Chase really.  
Chase: Yeah i realize that Mark. But can't blame me for being this damn nervous for you. This is dangerous.  
Mark: I realize that.   
Chase: Are right. Just remember they find out you're working along side the cops they could easily kill you on the spot.  
Mark: I know that too.  
Chase: Are right. Just be careful.  
Mark: I'll do my best.

(He nods his head at him as he walks away Mark looks at him and laughs. Then he pulls his phone out and text her again. Seconds later she walks out of her hiding spot 

and over to him.)

Reagan: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Reagan!

(He walks over to her and hugs her getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: You okay?  
Reagan: Yeah yeah i'm fine. How you been?  
Mark: Going stir crazy trying to find you.  
Reagan: Yeah i know. And i'm sorry i just couldn't watch Kate and Sophie be together it was to hard.  
Mark: Yeah well that's not much of a problem anymore.  
Reagan: Why?  
Mark: They broke up again.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: What?  
Reagan: I just. I thought Sophie was who she wanted?  
Mark: She was two years ago. And getting that second chance with Sophie again really helped Kate see who she wanted.  
Reagan: Please say it's me.  
Mark: It is you.

(She smiles at him.)

Reagan: Well that's great to hear. But i'm not going to make it easy on her.  
Mark: I didn't think you would.  
Reagan: Anyway. I saw you and?

(Mark turns and looks off in the direction that Chase went off in.)

Mark: Okay look i'm undercover.  
Reagan: Kind of figured.   
Mark: Reagan we've all been trying to find you. And little did anyone know that you're right here in Mob centreal.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: Port Charles might be Mob Central and that is very true.   
Mark: Reagan?  
Reagan: Mark there's a reason why i won't leave the fight club yet.  
Mark: Why not?  
Reagan: Because there are rumors going around about this one fight club that is based out of here.  
Mark: Okay. What kind of rumor?  
Reagan: It's being run by the mob and that one i know for a fact.  
Mark: Most fight clubs usually are run by the mob. What makes this one you're a part of so special other then you getting the chance to beat the hell out of someone.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: It's definitely a stress reliever.  
Mark: So's Sex.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: That it is. But no.  
Mark: Awe come on. It's one of my what if moments.  
Reagan: Really?  
Mark: In more ways then one. But you get my point.  
Reagan: I do actually.  
Mark: What's up?  
Reagan: Well you're not gonna believe this.  
Mark: Believe what?  
Reagan: The mob boss running this fight club.  
Mark: Okay.  
Reagan: It's Santino.

(He looks at her and falls silent then he walks away from her and over to the edge.)

Mark: How bad would it be if i jumped into this water and drowned myself.

(She smacks him getting him to turn and look at her.)

Reagan: I had the same reaction when i saw him.  
Mark: You've seen him?  
Reagan: I have.  
Mark: Has he seen you?  
Reagan: No and I've been trying to stay off of his radar.  
Mark: Has it worked?  
Reagan: For the most part yeah.  
Mark: Have you seen anyone else we know?  
Reagan: Just one and god Mark.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: She's as gorgeous as the day we both met her.

(He looks at her and feels bad for her because he knows who she's talking about.)

Mark: Ares!  
Reagan: Yeah. And I've been trying my hardest to keep a low profile but when i see them. I wanna walk over to them and talk to them. But i know i can't.  
Mark: No you can't. Because if they find out you're apart of it.  
Reagan: They'll try and tell me to leave.  
Mark: Yes they will.  
Reagan: So what's your reason for joining this?  
Mark: Well at the time it was to close it down. But now that i know whose in charge of the damn thing.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: How you doing seriously?  
Reagan: Good. I miss my family and i miss Kate.  
Mark: Well their all waiting for you.  
Reagan: I know they are.

(He laughs at her as he hugs her again getting her to smile at him. Then they pull away from each other.)

Mark: Anyone else apart of this fight club i should be worried about?  
Reagan: One.  
Mark: Who?  
Reagan: Morgan Corinthos.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Morgan!  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Oh come on.  
Reagan: I'm sorry okay. He's the only one I've actually talked since i joined up with this.  
Mark: How is he?  
Reagan: He's fine. I can tell he really wants to see his family. But he wants to stay as far away from Ava and Julian Jerome as possible.  
Mark: You won't be hearing me complain.  
Reagan: Mark i should probably tell you something.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: You go into this.  
Mark: Okay.  
Reagan: You're gonna have to do it completely. You can't just come and go as you please.  
Mark: I realize that. And while i'm doing it I gotta stay out of Santino and Ares cross hairs.  
Reagan: Actually that's a lot easier then you think.  
Mark: Seriously.  
Reagan: Actually it's not.  
Mark: Why you telling me this?  
Reagan: Because i have a feeling you're falling for your detective friend and if you want him to know how you feel about him i'd do it now before you leave.  
Mark: You serious. Reagan he's not even gay.  
Reagan: Mark I just saw the way he looked at you. He feels the same way.  
Mark: I.  
Reagan: But hey if you wanna go into this and have him not knowing how you feel about him is up to you.  
Mark: Yeah are right.  
Reagan: Are right. Anyway. I was sent here to give you this.  
Mark: What is it?  
Reagan: It's the address to the fight tonight and the time.

(He grabs it from and looks at it.)

Mark: Okay thanks.  
Reagan: You bet. But i'm serious Mark. I can see the look on your face i haven't seen that look since Santino.  
Mark: Yeah i know.  
Reagan: Okay. I'll see you tonight.  
Mark: I sure hope so.

(She laughs at him as she turns and walks off as she walks off Mark calls Chase who answers right away.)

Mark: I got the address and time for the fight tonight.  
Chase: Okay. Just stay safe.  
Mark: I'll do my best.  
Chase: Okay.

(Then he hangs up and calls someone else who answers right away.)

Mark: Yeah i just saw Reagan.  
Winston: How is she?  
Mark: She's fine. But she did tell me something that surprised the hell out of me.  
Winston: And that is?  
Mark: Santino and Ares are alive.

(He looks around his office not sure of what to say or think of this news.)

Winston: Have they seen her?  
Mark: Not that i'm aware of. But she said she's been able to keep a low profile so far.  
Winston: Okay. Just so you know. If Jonathan finds out.  
Mark: I know that. He'll come after them again.  
Winston: Yes he will.  
Mark: I'll do a better job this time.  
Winston: I know you will.

(Then he hangs up and looks around again as he walks off to go and see Chase. Later over at his building Mark walks up to his door and knocks on it as he's waiting he 

looks around as the door opens and Chase shows himself.)

Chase: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Chase: What's up?  
Mark: You know i had what i was going say a minute ago.  
Chase: Lose it.  
Mark: I must of.  
Chase: Why's that?  
Mark: You know i'm normally very good at the flirting.  
Chase: I'm sure.

(Mark walks up to him and does something he's been wanting to do for awhile now and kisses him as their kissing he pulls him into the apartment and Mark kicks the door 

closed once it's closed he pushes his coat off of him once it's off he throws it to the floor as they both fall back onto his couch as they land on it he deepens it. 

Later their both on the couch under the blanket that he draped over the back of the couch kissing as their kissing he smiles in it then pulls away from him.)

Chase: Why'd you come here?  
Mark: I just talked to someone who said that if i'm going to be going into this. I have to remain away from my friends and family.  
Chase: Seriously.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Chase: So you thought you'd come here and see me.  
Mark: Yes.   
Chase: You realize how dangerous that is?  
Mark: Very but in my opinion you're worth the risk.  
Chase: I'm sure.

(He kisses him again as their kissing he deepens it sending them into another love making session. Later that night over at the warehouse where the latest fight is at 

Mark arrives and hands the doorman invite to the fight and he nods his head as Mark walks in and heads over to the ring and looks it over as he's looking it over 

Reagan walks up to him.)

Reagan: You made it?  
Mark: I did.  
Reagan: You go and see him?  
Mark: I did.  
Reagan: And?  
Mark: Let's just say his looks don't do him justice for what's under his cloths.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Good to know.   
Mark: But than again.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: Your looks don't do you any justice as to what's under your's either.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: I swear.  
Mark: I haven't told Kate. And i never will. But that night was fun. I don't regret it.  
Reagan: I don't either.  
Mark: Anyway. I was looking at the paper and it didn't say who i'd be fighting?  
Reagan: They normally don't.  
Mark: Okay. Whose first?  
Reagan: Newbie so you'll be first so. Lose the shirt Buchanan.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Only if i get to see what's your's again.  
Reagan: Oh my god.  
Mark: I'm sorry. Okay okay. When the fight gets ready to start it'll come off.  
Reagan: I can't wait.  
Mark: Now whose flirting?

(She walks off laughing but then comes back.)

Reagan: Just remember keep your head down. Ares and Santino will be around.  
Mark: Will do.

(Then she turns and walks off as the announcer comes forward and announces who the fighters off and Mark takes his shirt off and hands it to Reagan who takes and 

jokingly whistles at him which makes him laugh at her.)

Mark: I'm telling Kate.

(She puts her hands up in surrender as he walks out into the ring. Seconds later Mark's fight is under way over by Reagan she's watching the fight and can't believe 

how well Mark's keeping up the man he's fighting as their fighting she keeps an eye out for Ares and Santino when she doesn't see them she goes back to the fight 

minutes later Mark's fight ends and he's announced the winner and he walks out of the ring and over to Reagan who hands him his shirt back.)

Mark: Wow.   
Reagan: I know right.  
Mark: See them anywhere?  
Reagan: Not as of yet.   
Mark: Okay good.   
Reagan: Yeah.

(Over the next couple of hours as the fight continues both Mark and Reagan watch on in amazement how they can do this without killing each other. Then Mark spots 

someone and shows Reagan who looks and they both move into the crowd to make sure they don't see them.)

Mark: Last thing we need is for them to see us.  
Reagan: Yeah really.

(Then the fight ends as they both walk off to go and stand in the shadows before Reagan's fight.)

Mark: You ready for this?  
Reagan: Yeah i am. I don't always fight. They have different fighters every week so.  
Mark: To kind of give you time to rest up and recover.  
Reagan: Yeah. Only thing is when i started doing this i was still so pissed off over mine and Kate's break up to what you told me about Wick.  
Mark: Yeah i know.   
Reagan: So now that you know whose running this. You gonna tell the police?  
Mark: No. If it comes down to them getting ready to crack down onto this we'll get them out of here.  
Reagan: Okay.

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her as they announce as the next fighter and takes her shirt off to hand to him. Once he has it he stands there and watches her fight. 

Over the next two or three months both Mark and Reagan continue to fight in the illegal fight club and doing everything they can to keep the police from finding out 

whose running it because they both know once they find out they'll come right in and arrest them and that wouldn't be good for Mark given how he's trying to start 

something up with Chase and if he finds out that Mark lied to him about knowing whose behind the fight club it could end things between them before they get started. 

As they continue to fight in the fights they both continue to risk both Ares and Santino seeing them and wanting to talk to them. And all of that was going just fine 

until one day the one thing they feared happened when one of Ares men saw and recognized both Mark and Reagan quickly called and told her which got her to come out to 

the warehouse to see them for herself during his fight Mark saw Ares coming but didn't let on she was there to see him herself as his fight ended he was announced the 

winner and walked out of the ring and over to Reagan.)

Mark: We've got a problem.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: Ares is here. 

(She looks over at her.)

Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: I have a feeling one of her men recognized me.

(She looks at him and then looks off as they walk off to go and talk in private once their in private area Mark puts his arm up to hide both his and Reagan's face.)

Reagan: How the hell did they see you? You've been so careful.  
Mark: I know i have been. But this is Ares we're talking about Reagan. And the fact that we're at every fight.  
Reagan: Yeah i know.

(She does something that gets him to look down and laughs at her.)

Reagan: Sorry.  
Mark: Don't be. It felt nice.

(She smiles at him as he leans in and kisses her cheek getting her to laugh then one off Ares men walks up to them and they turn to see him.)

Mark: Marco!

(He laughs at him as he moves out of their way and points towards the outside and they walk off towards the exit as they get out there they see a limo there and the 

man they've been trying to keep from spotting them gets out of it and look at each other.)

Reagan: We're in so much trouble.  
Mark: Yup.

(He looks at them and laughs.)

Santino: Mark Buchanan and Reagan Queen. Back in my sights after four years.  
Mark: Santino!

(He walks over to Mark and looks at him and then looks him up and down which he's trying to keep from laughing at.)

Mark: Still like what you see Santino?  
Santino: I do. Ancora così sexy. (Still so sexy.)

(Mark looks at him and then over at Reagan whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: So are you.  
Santino: Why thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome. Ares!

(She laughs at him.)

Santino: You know i never once thought i'd ever lay eyes on you two again.

(They both look at him and then look off.)

Mark: Yeah. We pretty much feel the same way.  
Santino: How you been?  
Mark: Good. 

(He nods his head at him.)

Santino: Anyone know about this?  
Mark: No. Just me and Reagan.  
Santino: So your not a cop?  
Mark: Not officially. No.  
Santino: So who do you work with away from this?  
Mark: Crow Security.

(He nods his head at him.)

Mark: Her ex's father is actually my boss.  
Santino: So if the police show up tonight. You gonna tell them where we're headed?

(Mark looks at him and then to Ares knowing that both him and Reagan just got them back isn't ready to give them up yet he grabs him closer and looks at him.)

Mark: No. I screwed up once and we lost you both. It's not happening again. I still have loyalty to you Santino.

(He smiles at him as he looks over at Reagan and walks over to her.)

Santino: And what about if your ex asks about us?  
Reagan: I'm with Mark i still have loyalty to you. No one away from this will know that you two are alive.  
Santino: Okay good. I just want you two to be careful.  
Mark: We're doing our best.  
Santino: Okay good.

(Then they hear sirens in the back ground.)

Mark: Oh shit.  
Santino: I thought.  
Mark: It wasn't me.  
Reagan: Now what we do?  
Mark: You two headed for the airport?  
Santino: Yes.  
Mark: Get in.

(They both quickly get in and Reagan closes the door as Mark gets into the driver seat as Marco gets into the passenger seat.)

Marco: You know what you're doing?

(Mark puts his shirt back on and quickly puts his seat belt on and quickly takes off as they see the police pulling up to the warehouse.)

Mark: Yes i do.   
Marco: Okay. We've got the other car behind us.  
Mark: Okay good.

(As they drive by the police cars they all look at them and know who the cars belong two Jordan sends to cruisers after them and calls in other's to help them take 

both Santino and Ares in as their driving off Mark can see the lead car and swears to himself.)

Mark: I'm sorry Chase.

(He speeds up as they continue to speed away from the cops Mark looks over at Marco every now and then.)

Mark: Am i making you sick yet?

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Marco: Just a little.  
Mark: Yeah well once we lose the cops i can slow down a little.  
Marco: We're taking them to an airfield outside of the city.  
Mark: Private airfield?  
Marco: Yeah. I don't even think the cops know it's there.  
Mark: Let's hope so. Reagan you've been here longer you got a quicker way to get us there?  
Reagan: Yeah.

(She shows him a faster way out of the city. As they continue on out of the city Mark notices they haven't shaken the police yet.)

Mark: Shit.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: We still have Chase on our ass.

(She looks behind them and sees him back there.)

Reagan: Mark he must of put a track onto the car.  
Mark: Oh god. Okay. Um. Can you see where it is?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Can you get it?  
Reagan: I can sure as hell try.

(She looks at Ares and rolls the window down.)

Reagan: (Signs) Hold my legs.

(She nods her head at her as Reagan gets out of the car and leans to the side to take the tracker off of the car once it's off she grabs it into the car and shuts the 

tracker off. Over in Chase's car he loses their tracker and gets annoyed.)

Chase: Damn it. What the hell?

(In the land rover Mark looks in the rear view window and keeps it at the speed he's going until their out of the city out in area where he can slow down. Minutes later 

Mark's able to slow down.)

Marco: I hope he didn't see that it was Reagan.  
Mark: So am i.

(As they continue onto the airfield Mark looks back at his friends every now and then.)

Marco: That cop back there.  
Mark: What about him?  
Marco: He mean something to you?  
Mark: Yeah.

(He nods his head at him. Later they pull up to the airfield and pull in to take them towards the plane they'll be using to leave the country as they pull up to the 

plane Mark stops it and puts it into park once it's in park he walks towards the backseat and opens the door to let them out of it once their out he closes the door 

and looks at them.)

Ares: You two took one hell of a risk.  
Mark: We know that. And it's nice to hear your voice.

(She smiles at him.)

Reagan: We weren't about to let the cops take you two in.  
Santino: Why not?

(Mark nudges Reagan towards Ares and she smiles at him.)

Reagan: Because there's something I've been wanting to do for over four years.  
Ares: And that is.

(She grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Mark looks off and looks at Marco whose trying to keep from laughing then they pull away 

from each other.)

Reagan: Well worth the wait.  
Ares: You'll be waiting a lot longer.  
Reagan: I know.  
Ares: In the meantime.  
Reagan: I know don't wait.   
Ares: You have someone else?  
Reagan: Yeah and i plan on making her work hard on getting me back.  
Ares: Sounds like an idea.  
Reagan: Yeah.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as she walks over to Mark who looks at Santino.)

Santino: You two stay safe.  
Mark: We will.

(Then he hears something over the scanner.)

Mark: You two on the plane now.

(They rush off towards the plane which is ready to take them back to where they were as they get on Mark rushes over to Santino and rushes onto the plane real fast.)

Santino: What?  
Mark: Something I've been wanting to do.

(He kisses him getting Mark to smile in it as their kiss continues Mark continues to smile in it then he pulls away from him.)

Santino: Same thing.  
Mark: Yeah. But for me and Reagan you two will always be the ones who got away.

(He nods his head at him as Mark kisses him again then pulls away from him as he runs off of the plane and they pull the steps up once their up and the door is closed 

and locked Mark walked back towards Reagan whose standing there as the plane takes off and lifts off into the air.)

Mark: They'll be okay. The cops can't get to them now.  
Reagan: I know.  
Mark: Okay come on.

(They get into the car to leave. Two weeks later back over in Gotham. Shortly after both Mark and Reagan helped Santino and Ares escape from the police they did 

everything they could try and locate them but haven't yet. But both Mark and Reagan know they'll never find them. As for Mark and Chase they did start something up and 

have been together since then. And well as for Kate and Reagan true to her word with Ares she did make Kate work hard to get her back and after weeks of Kate begging 

for another chance Reagan finally gave in and took Kate back and they've been together ever since as for Sophie and Veracity their even together and enjoying their 

time together. As for both Mark and Reagan while they were both undercover trying to help the police finally break up the fight club they reunited Morgan with his 

family and friends so because of Mark and Reagan an illegal fighting ring was broken up and a family put back together so for them that's a win their book and happy 

with the ones they love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because boy was it fun to type mainly Mark and Reagan's flirting scenes even if there weren't a lot of them. But it was happy ending for them both. Anyway. Coming up later will be next chapter of Blood Oath stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because i will be typing up the last chapter to this story right after posting this one.


End file.
